


Gone

by TheLightFury



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't read if you don't want to be depressed, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, I'm not sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: This was inspired by the prompt Warmth for the Drarry Discord Writer's Challenge. It's angsty. Be warned. 311 words.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Gone

He was gone. 

Gaps in the wardrobe remained where his shirts should have been. Bottles of aftershave and deodorant no longer stood on the dresser. Mismatched shoes that were normally strewn across the floor were now missing, the carpet too clean in their absence. Everywhere he looked, reminders of his aching absence leapt out at him, taunted him, and forced his stomach into a tighter coil of discomfort. 

Somehow, in the past two months of living with him, he’d lost his ability to enjoy his own company. Somewhere along the line, he’d become too used to, too  _ reliant  _ on the sound of soft, rhythmic breaths from the armchair in the corner. To the sound of atrocious, off key humming in the kitchen when he was baking. To the sound of random chuckles, facts, and offers for tea that flowed steadily from him throughout the day. At one time they’d been irritating, annoying, and a reason to hex the prick. But now they were little sparks of joy in the middle of annoying projects for work, little reasons to smile in the midst of the boring monotony of life. Little details that made him love the prat more than life itself.

And now he was gone. 

Hands wouldn’t creep over his shoulders when he’d worked too long anymore, massaging them gently, tenderly, enticing him away from his work. That beautiful, breathtaking smile that had been reserved for him, and him only, wouldn’t flash his way anymore. And the idiotic laugh he loved  _ so much _ would no longer send warmth and happiness spiralling through his chest, stomach, and entire being. 

No. He was gone, taking with him the entire reason to be happy in life. 

As the clock ticked so slowly again, and the cold of loneliness settled ever deeper in his bones, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever feel that warmth again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115


End file.
